


2 - Johnkat

by Questing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Erotica, Fanfiction, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second work is that of my OTP, and as a matter of fact, it is one of my worst ones. Gay-OTP-relationship-theorycrafting can only carry you so far as a straight guy. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 - Johnkat

****

_**In the Homestuck fandom, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups, the Writers who investigate the inner workings of an alternate universe, and the Artists who bring both worlds together. These are their stories.** _

__

“Yeah, I win again, man.” John gloated inadvertently as he reclined in his chair. “FUCK. YOU. YOU CRAZY SONOFABITCH” Karkat said, seething, holding his keyboard aloft, as if offering it to the gods of primal rage. They were “enjoying” a round of MarioKart, as emulated by Project64. “Your stupid fucking human video games are so IMBA I could just kill you.” “Woah, calm down there. We could uh, have another round if you want!” said John as he swiveled back and forth in his chair. “NO, OKAY, NO, NO, WE ARE FIGHTING! FISTICUFFS, NOOKSNIFF”. “You can’t be serious, Karkat, we should just go watch TV”. “I am the guest, you invited me over, if I want to fight, we fight!” “Aw fuckit, alright” John said at last. “Just sparring though, none of that fucking crazy Jaguar Warrior shit you trolls like to do”.

They got up from their chairs and positioned themselves in the center of the room, perpendicular to each other. “Shirts off, you humie dumbass!” Karkat threw his shirt between them. John looked to Karkats bare chest, noticing how sinewy and lean he was. He found himself heating up, and looked away to his computer screen as he scrambled to get his shirt off. He tossed it on top of Karkats and they started dancing around each other, fists up, ready to “spar” as John put it. “I should have taken Capoeira lessons!” John screeched as he lunged to uppercut Karkat, but the Trolls near-superhuman reflexes pushed his fist to the right and it sailed past his jaw. “So thats how its going to be, not sparring after all, eh?” Karkat teased, just as he tackled John in the midsection. Now pinned, John kicked wildly, trying to knee Karkat off of him.

“Ah ah ah, TKO, motherfucker.” Karkat said as he put more weight on his knee which was resting snug on Johns abdomen. “Fine, then get off me!” John said as he wriggled about. “Mmm, nah. You are currently making up for the nine laps you beat me in.” John suddenly stopped wriggling and noticed his Jeans were getting tighter. Uh oh. He glanced down, and sure enough, he had a tent in his pants. It was getting dangerously close to Karkats own crotch, and John started panicking. “Uh, Karkat, say we uh you know we uh you should we could err we now we can hooo boy...” he stammered. Karkat sat up and looked down. “JIG IS UP!” is all John could think. As far as John knew, Karkat did not share the feelings he did for him, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Karkat bent back down. He drug his nails from Johns collar bone down to his pectoral, drawing blood. Karkat was visibly blushing at this point, and that made John even harder. It was getting painfully solid at this point, and he just wanted to know what Karkat was going to do. Kill him? Maybe. “Kill me? Maybe...” John thought as Karkat once again sat up.

“You enjoyed that fight quite a bit, didn’t you. I can tell.” he said as he started unzipping Johns jeans. He placed his hand on the underside of Johns shaft, and creeped up so he was eye level with the Human laying on the floor beneath him. “You fuckin’ humie... You really shouldn’t... Fuck... Kiss me, John”. Karkat grabbed Johns hair, and pulled his head up, locking mouths. Karkat was now slowly rubbing the underside of Johns painfully erect manhood, and a glistening bead of precum showed through the crotch of Johns underwear. Karkat stood up, pulled his pants down to his ankles and nonchalantly stepped out of them. He knelt back down over John, who at this point was speechless save some pained grunts, caused by his debilitatingly powerful erection. Karkat grabbed hold of Johns cock, underwear and all, and pulled downward.

This felt fantastic, but hurt like a bitch all at the same time. John pulled out of Karkats kiss, and breathlessly said “Bwoh-god, Karkat, Jesus Christ I have wanted this for-- mphhphg” Karkat locked his lips with Johns again, only for a moment. “Shut... Up.  You... I fucking...” Karkats words trailed off, but he spoke volumes about his intent with his hands. He unbuttoned the single pearly white button on the front of Johns deep blue undergarments, and Johns throbbing, red hot manhood quickly sprung forth, into Karkats willing hands. John let out a whimper, trying not to cum on the spot. Karkat used Johns own precum, which was now steaming down the ligament of his cock, to start stroking slowly. This time, Karkat pulled out of his own kiss, to show John a now deeply flushed face. Karkat wanted him so badly. He jumped out of his kneeling position and pulled his own underwear off.

John propped himself up with his elbows and started to speak, but Karkat pushed him back down with his foot. Karkat squatted down over Johns six-incher, and placed the tip directly onto his rock solid taint. He lifted his arms above his head, and John glanced down at the predicament his cock was in. He came immediately, covering Karkats ass and now erect bulge with hot, thick, cum. Now, John had masturbated plenty of times before, and knew how much he usually came. This time though, he was actually startled by the sheer number of hot jolts of liquid that arced forth from his dick. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, he counted. It stopped at twenty. His dick fell back onto his abdomen, and Karkat put a hand down beneath his bulge, and his eyes got pretty wide when he felt just how much John had released onto him.

 

Karkats bulge was now dripping viscous liquid onto Johns pubic bone, and it streamed off to the sides and down his hips, pooling around his ass. He grabbed Johns dick, it was once again throbbing hard, only a minute or two after the last orgasm. He braced his bulge against Johns manhood, wrapped a single hand around the dripping wet bundle of their sex and started stroking, fast. John knew he could last a bit longer this time, and grabbed onto Karkats firm ass, slowly moving his fingers over, and caressing the gap between his cheeks. Karkat was stroking faster, and gripping harder. He started moaning loudly, and was almost screaming and panting by the time he felt his bulge get harder, and a pleasurable itch make its way from his taint to the tip of his bulge. Suddenly, he jerked violently as jets of reproductive liquid coated John from chin to cock, and it seemed to never end.

Karkat slumped over John, but john was certainly not done. He rolled over onto his hands and knees, took a handful of Karkats reproductive slurry and coated his ass in it, and grabbed him by the bulge. He yanked, and Karkat yelped, but he knew what he wanted. Karkat suddenly had an idea. He tore a shoelace out of his Converse, and tied it around the base of his bulge to the neck of Johns dick. John motioned for Karkat to make himself at home. In his ass. Make himself at home he did. Karkat stroked hard once and made a dab of fluid on Johns entrance, then the rest of Karkats bulge followed. John jerked forward at the sudden entrance, and felt like he would puke. It subsided, and the feeling that followed made his mind race, and he broke into a cold sweat of pure ecstasy. With every thrust Karkat made, his shoelace contraption would jerk Johns dick. John was now grunting in exertion, to both not cum, and to keep it tight so Karkat would have a better time.

Suddenly, he was torn back to reality by Karkat running his nails down his back, leaving dripping red trails of love in their wake. He bent forward and sunk his teeth into the back of Johns neck, and John came. As his entire body tensed, it made it almost impossible for Karkat to thrust anymore. The sudden deathgrip on his bulge pushed him over the edge, and Karkat splooged again, this time, deep, deep inside of John. As the string tore under the strain, they fell back beside each other, on their backs panting and staring at the ceiling. John lowered his legs, and Karkats liquids poured out of his ravaged backside, and he whimpered something slurred and unintelligible. Karkat rolled over to face John, and embraced him. As Karkat fell asleep on the floor, purring, John knew happiness. His thoughts were put at ease, and the two lovers settled their differences without saying a single word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Converse certainly did not endorse that plug of product placement I did about 3/4 of the way through the story.


End file.
